Pawvatar
Pawvatar is a fictional alternate universe set in the universe of Avatar: The Last Airbender. It strays away from the main group and tells the tale of star-crossed lovers caught in crossfire. =Story= ---- Setting Pawvatar takes place in the Earth Kingdom city, Ba sing Se, during the Hundred Years War (somewhere around Book 1 and possibly Book 2 relative to The Last Airbender). The characters all reside in the Middle Ring of the city, as they are somewhat well off, but not enough to be considered the wealthy elite of the Upper Ring. Synopsis Characters 'Main Characters' Lee Jiang is one of the main characters in Pawvatar, also notable for being one of the very few characters with a known last name. In the universe, he goes by his last name, Lee, to protect his identity. Jiang, his actually first name, is only used in flashbacks. Bio The eldest son of one of the Fire Nation's top naval commanders, Jiang grew up very different from his peers and siblings. For one, he was born with the genetic trait that gave him firebending ability, something that almost no one in his family had since their grandparents. Jiang was raised with the expectation that he would become a great commander or general in the Fire Nation military, like his father and forefathers. Despite the expectations and constant ingraining of this information that the Fire Nation was to be the ruler of the world above all nations, Jiang secretly defied his parents and studied teachings from all nations, from other bending masters. He grew up sharing a wholesome view of the world and that the Fire Nation should be equal to other nations, as that was the way to world peace. Through his teen years, Jiang's differing world views with his family and peers set him apart and he defied his father, which was a huge disgrace in his father's eyes. Push came to shove and Jiang's disagreements with his father had left a bitterness in the family. Jiang decided it was time to abandon ship and he had saved up enough money and belongings to travel to the Earth Kingdom, where he would disguise himself as a refugee and hide his bending ability. And so Jiang took off one night, vowing to never return and that he would create a new life for himself, where he would surround himself with like-minded, worldly people. Abilities Jiang's primary abilities include his ability to firebend and his acrobatic ability. Since he was a young child, Jiang was taught by a private firebending instructor, who had essentially turned Jiang into a firebending prodigy. Mastering advanced techniques as a teen had proven to his family that Jiang was fully capable of realizing their dreams one day. Due to Jiang's natural lightweight figure and an aptitude for good coordination with his body, he is easily able to perform acrobatic skills. He incorporates this heavily in his bending style and it even shows in his normal walking style with his light steps. Suki is one of the main characters in Pawvatar. She is the counterpart lead to Lee, as they are the two that fall in love and become star-crossed lovers. Bio Abilities 'Minor Characters' Category:Pawvatar Category:Alternate Universe Category:Btal Category:Fluzeh